


Crossroads

by tulip22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulip22/pseuds/tulip22
Summary: With the titans wiping out humanity and leaving them on a brink of extinction the government decides to make a list to get the members of survey corps married to each other. Well what is better than to put two of the humanity's strongest soldiers together?. How will they cope up with this?.





	1. Reluctant

Deaths gruesome deaths were not new for the members of the survey corps. Everyday they lost someone valuable to them. They had to bid them adieu. One day they spent laughing with their comrades and the next day they found their dead bodies or missing limbs. They had a heart of steel to bear such painful losses.

In light of this the government feared that humanity would be wiped out from existence once and for all. To cater this issue they all agreed upon making a list to get as many people married as they could. The survey corps members were not immune to this. Erwin had received clear instructions to follow this order as soon as possible. He had gotten a list of names to be married to each other and he had to inform them all. 

"Commander you called"  
"Sit down Mikasa"  
Mikasa quickly compiled.  
"Mikasa I wanted to tell you something. You may not be aware of this but the goverment has issued a statement for the survey corps members"  
Mikasa raised an eyebrow.  
"What kind of statement?'  
Erwin cleared his throat.  
"A list has been made which carries the names of the people to be married to one another"  
"And why are you telling me this?"  
"It includes all survey corps soldiers"  
Mikasa was startled  
"And?"  
"It includes your name too"  
"What?. Are they insane?"  
"I am afraid so"  
"Commander there must be a way to stop this surely. We can't just follow them blindly"  
"I tried to reason with them but it has to be done. No one can run away from it. With humanity near its extinction they need more humans"  
"Commander this is not right in any way"  
"I know but we have to do it"

"Who is it?"

She had to know. Her quick question shocked Erwin.

Mikasa had feelings for Eren for a long time so she hoped the universe would be good enough to her and put her name with him.  
Erwin eyed her with concern.  
"Its Levi"

Her breath was hitched. All dreams shattered. All she could feel was pain and anxiety. She couldn't believe her ears. Out of all the people it had to be her stoic captain with steely grey orbs whom she hated with every fibre of her being. To spend an entire lifetime with that arrogant man was unacceptable.

"There must be a mistake"

Erwin sensed her turmoil

"No its definitely true. They put two of the strongest soldiers together. We have to make sacrifices in the line of duty"

"Commander anybody but him"

Erwin closed his eyes.

"Listen Mikasa when we joined the corps we took an oath to aid humanity. This is for the betterment of humanity. We have do it whether you like it or not"

Mikasa thought about teal eyes and then the lives lost.

"When?"

"In two days"  
It was too soon for Mikasa.

She was strong. She always put on a facade to hide herself. She showed no emotions. She masked herself but today tears threatened to spill.

"Can I leave now?"

"Yes but be ready for it. We can't escape this Mikasa so its better to just accept it"

"Yes Commander"  
With that she left his office saluting him.

She didn't pay attention to her surroundings and ran in to someone. She looked up to see steely grey eyes boring holes in to her. She always matched his glare but today she didn't want to face him.

"Watch where you are going Ackerman"  
She retorted everytime but right now she remained silent and ignored him. She didn't utter a single word and continued walking forward with her mind still refusing to accept this.

Levi found her behaviour very odd.


	2. one plus one

"What the hell are you talking about Erwin?"  
"Levi calm down"  
"How can I calm down when the news you just told me is driving me insane?. I will kill those pigs"  
"Language Levi"  
"Fuck off Erwin"  
"Listen Levi it has to happen eventually. You can't run or hide from it"  
"This is unfair"  
"I know Levi but it has to be done one way or another. The sooner you accept it the better"  
"Those disgusting, rotten and good for nothing pigs"  
"Levi don't you trust my judgement?"  
"I do Erwin but Ackerman?Ackerman hates my guts"  
"She will learn to accept it"  
"Goddamn it Erwin!"  
"Levi please"  
"I need some fresh air"  
"Indeed"

Levi left his office and thought of the inevitable.  
"That is why she was acting weird"

"She still loves the brat. How will she even do it?"  
Levi closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Two days passed in a blink of an eye. They avoided each other to the maximum so that any awkward situation could be kept at bay. When she told Eren he didn't say much and just shrugged his shoulders. He still didn't realize her feelings for him. Levi and Mikasa both had restless nights. They were not at all thrilled on being here.  
They were standing infront of the priest and both of them refused to look at each other. Hange and Erwin were witnesses to the ritual. Hange was cheerfully dancing which was annoying Levi.  
"Shorty getting married is like a dream. Who would have thought the two Ackermans would tie the knot?"  
She was getting on his last nerve.  
"Shut up shitty glasses"  
"Can we already be done with it?"  
Mikasa said irritated. The faster the better.  
Levi realized her predicament as he felt the same.

The priest started the ceremony.  
"Do you Levi Ackerman take Mikasa Ackerman to be your lawfully wedded wife?To hold and to cherish in sickness and health,richness and poor and till death do you apart"  
Levi glared at her. She had the same look as always but her eyes held different emotions.  
"I do"  
Mikasa sighed.  
The priest asked Mikasa the same thing.  
They all waited for her answer.  
She thought about Eren and then Erwin's words came in to her mind. She had to do this. For the first time this afternoon she looked at the man infront of her who had the same stoic form as hers. She stared in to his steely grey orbs and replied.  
"I do"  
It was done. The rings were exchanged and papers were signed.  
"You may kiss the bride"  
That startled them both.  
"That is not..."  
Erwin interrupted him.  
"Levi"  
"Damn you eyebrows"  
Levi leaned in close and held her waist. She stiffened and he sensed it but it had to be done.  
He placed his lips on hers. She had soft lips and he liked them.  
As soon as his lips met hers she tensed a bit but played along kissing him back. It didn't feel that bad. It was over.  
"Congratulations"  
Grey gazed into grey. They were bound together. It was a start of something new. Maybe they will find their way together as they always did on the battlefield and through the kiss they shared right now.


	3. One being two souls!

According to a myth the gods tie an invisible red cord around the fingers of those who are destined to meet as their true love. In the Ackerman's case a red string was tied between them but in the unlikely of circumstances. Maybe the gods had an entirely different plan for them.

They were now married. They had taken vows in front of the holy god and tied their lives together. They can not run from it. They will have to find their way together for both of them now belonged to each other body and soul. No one could break this sacred bond.

Erwin and Hange had left them alone so they could talk through it.  
They were in a garden. Mikasa was strong and fierce but for the first time in her life she felt nervous under his gaze. He was her husband now. She couldn't believe it. It felt like a dream.  
Levi initiated the conversation as it was all too awkward.  
"Listen Ackerman I know you didn't want to go through this and neither did I but it was an obligation we had to fulfill. I won't force you in to anything. How ever I will always remain your superior.You will address me as captain in front of everyone. Nothing changes between us"  
Mikasa was deep in thought.  
"I understand"

Levi sighed closing his eyes.  
"I know you still love that annoying brat and I just want you to know you can do whatever you want. You have complete freedom"

Mikasa was shocked. How did he know?. Her eyes widened.

Levi picked up her change in demeanour.  
"Don't look too stunned. Every one knows you harbour feelings for him except the brat himself"

Mikasa looked at him.

"Captain.."

"You nearly got me killed in the process of saving him. You didn't listen to me that day and charged at Annie Leonhart in fury. I had to intervene thus breaking my ankle. I was out of action for months because of your stupidity"

Mikasa felt guilty. 

"Then again you hate me because I trampled your friend in front of the court. I know you say harsh words about me behind my back. Don't you think I know that you detest me?. You always have a scowl on your face when you see me. You match my glare and defy my orders"

Mikasa averted her gaze.

"You can loathe me all you want but try to listen to me the next time I tell you anything on the battlefield. I don't require anything else from you. The pigs can go to hell for all I care"

Mikasa knew he was right but Erwin's words were very true. They were doing this for humanity and what was the point of performing this ceremony if they didn't do what they were told in the line of duty?. She never thought from Levi's perspective. She was blinded with Eren that she saw nothing else. He did always risk his life for them. Who was he?. Where did he come from?. What was his story?.

She glanced at her husband.

He was staring at her.

She felt something inside of her. What was this? Guilt?sorrow?pain?love?.

They kept staring.

She spoke with out realizing.

"Let's do it"

Levi was confused.

"What?"

"Let's consumate our marriage. They want a child from us right?. If we fulfill our duty we can go our separate ways"

He was enraged.

"You don't know what you are saying. You have lost your fucking mind Ackerman"

"I know what I am saying. Captain if its done we will end this. Think rationally that is what they all want"

"Stop it Ackerman and go back to your duties"  
She was stubborn just like him. She will do it one way or another.

She closed the distance between them and kissed him hard. She didn't let him stop her as she pushed him back in to the tree.

He was startled and tried to remove her from him but she was quite strong . After all she was an Ackerman. He liked her lips on his and lost control. He changed positions and forced her back kissing her like a thirsty person. He savoured her soft lips and they kissed with out stopping. When they were out of breath Levi removed his lips and kept his head on her forehead.

"You are a devil Ackerman. Lets go to my quarters and finish this"


	4. Duty

As soon as they reached Levi's office they still had their lips on each other. They were kissing like no end savouring each bit. Levi kicked the door shut and removed his lips from hers. He turned around to lock the door and as soon as clicking of the lock was heard he moved towards Mikasa who had a hungry look in her eyes.

He didn't waste anytime and attacked her again. He pushed her in the bed and as her back hit the mattress he was on her again. He kissed her like a traveller searching for an oasis in the middle of the desert. She kissed back as she put her hands in his hair pulling them. He growled like a wild animal.

He started kissing her neck and groped her breast through her shirt with his right hand earning a moan from her. The clothes were becoming a hindrance. He tore her shirt and her buttons flew all around. Mikasa found this erotic. He grabbed her breasts with his hands and started squeezing them. He then lowered her bra causing the globes to be visible to his eyes. He rubbed his hands on them. He twisted and fondled with them. She moaned louder. He put his mouth on her right breast sucking like an infant while pulling the other. He continued his ministrations and Mikasa arched her back. She brought him closer to her chest.

All the while his hands travelled downwards. He started rubbing her clothed core. She felt amazing. She was over the moon. An amazing sensation built up in the pool of her stomach and she orgasmed.

Levi removed himself from her. She eyed him with lust. He removed his articles of clothing leaving only his boxers. Mikasa took the cue and removed her pant,shirt and bra. She stared at him for a long time. He was an adonis with a sculpted body. His chest had scars gotten from his past. She wondered if they were from fighting the titans.After all she didn't know much about him.

He hovered above her as she was lost in thought. His steely grey orbs held desire. He peppered kisses on the valley of her breast and abdomen. He touched her core through her underwear. He pushed one finger inside her folds. She moaned this time harder.  
"Ahh captain"  
He added more digits.  
"Damn you are so tight Ackerman"  
She felt in heaven.  
As he thought she was about to reach her edge he removed his fingers.  
Mikasa bucked her hips to show him her need and furrowed her eyebrows.  
He chuckled and got up again.  
She won't have to wait.  
He removed his boxers.  
Mikasa was stunned at his size.

He again got over her and tore her panties. He stared at her naked form as she lied in all her glory underneath him. He aligned himself at her entrance and looked in her grey orbs asking for permission. She wanted him. She nodded and he thrust himself to the end thus breaking her barrier. She was a virgin as she never got close to any man before. Levi stopped for her to adjust to his size. Tears flowed from her eyes and he wiped them. She didn't utter a single word but he could hear her silent screams.

Levi found it very hard to stay still. After sometime she opened her eyes and told Levi to move. He started moving slowly but then increased his pace. He went all the way in and the bed creaked from his thursting. Levi gritted his teeth. They moved in sync. It was like they were following a rhythm. She scratched his back with her nails and he grunted. She started moving forward matching his thurst. Moans and grunts filled the room. She soon reached her climax.  
"Cum for me Ackerman"  
She obeyed his command and orgasmed as stars appeared in front of her eyes.  
He followed soon after and dropped on her breasts.  
Both were taking laboured breaths.  
Levi was not done. Her taste was toxic. She would be the end of him.  
He put his hand in her hair and pulled them turning her around flat on her stomach. He started moving again and jack hammered her. She went forward with each thurst. He applied pressure on her hips digging his fingernails surely hard enough to leave a bruise. It didn't matter only he will be able to see them because she was his. She belonged to him.She grabbed the bed sheet tightly and writhed under him. He continued moving as far as he could go. He felt his end near and screamed.

"Mikasa"  
She was too lost to even hear that he called her by her first name.  
"Captain"  
Both climaxed together and yelled at the top of their lungs. He released himself in her and fell on her back exhausted. The silence was thick. He removed himself from her causing her to gasp. He then lied on his back taking deep breaths. She turned around and leaned on his chest. He kept a hand on her waist bringing her closer.She soon drifted to sleep. He glanced at her. She was so beautiful. He didn't know what was this feeling. She felt so good around him.  
He covered them both with a sheet and slept.


	5. Mornings!

The rays of the sun beamed in through the grey silk curtains falling on the two naked bodies entangled with each other and enveloping the whole room with light.

Levi squinted his eyes adjusting to the sunlight. He usually woke up earlier, long before the sun rose. Today he was late because of his activities with his new wife.

He was irritated because he had made an exception by being late. This was the first change of his principles and he had to make sure that nothing like this ever happened again. He can not let anyone else have power over him. That is what he learned in the underground as the rule of surviving.

This didn't mean anything to him besides she had made one thing clear that she would want to part ways with him in the near future. This was strictly professional and nothing changed between them. They would still be teacher and subordinate. She would not get any favours and would still have to face his wrath. He would not let anyone hurt him again. Although he thought all of that but something inside his heart told him he was lying to himself.

He looked at his wife closely. Her hair was spread on the white sheets and she looked so innocent. Her chest was covered with the blanket and she was sleeping soundly.

He moved from the bed and took his pants from the floor. He went to the bathroom.

Mikasa woke from the sound of the running water. The events of yesterday hit her full force and she leaned in to the headboard. How would she face him right now?. She was still bare. She had been so brave before but right now she was scared.

She was joined to him by marriage. She had shared a part of herself with him. She couldn't believe she had done that but right now she could do nothing but accept it.

The sound of door opening pulled her out of her thoughts. Her husband stood infront of the door with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and water falling from his wet hair on his muscular torso. Mikasa blushed crimson and looked in to her husband's eyes.

"Get up Ackerman! We are already late because of you! Twenty extra laps for you!"

Mikasa was furious. 

The stoic captain was back and it seemed she would be his next target. Well so much for favours. She was in a hell of a ride with her grumpy husband and Captain Levi Ackerman....


	6. Stuck with paperwork

What is life?.You are a child and then turn in to an adult. Life goes on and you move on with it. Time is of essence they say. Once the flow of river has passed you can't touch it twice. You need to live in the present and forget about the past. The past which is gone and won't come back. You can either dwell in your misery or build up the blocks for your future. 

For Levi Ackerman the past was bitter and painful, loosing his mother at a young age and lying in the dark room watching her body rot was one of the most horrifying experiences of his life. He was starving and malnourished lying in the abyss of this hell. He was trapped in this portal of darkness. A darkness called the underground. He waited for his death in that room but his uncle who he despises so much now had saved him. He had saved him from his death only to leave him afterwards since he didn't know how to be a father figure. He was once again left alone to fend for himself in the ruthless atmosphere among all these thugs and robbers. He learned to survive on his own. He had learned not to trust anybody.

He had mastered the art of fighting taking most of the underground under his control. He only had one other friend who he could trust and that was Furlan Church. They were inseparable. Furlan was used to Levi's sarcasm and habits of cleanliness. They gained another friend along the way Isabel Mongolia and they became a family. It was the first time in many years Levi allowed someone to come near him. He cared about them and they knew Levi had a kind heart under all that hard exterior. 

For him loosing them was the hardest thing. It was like he was again under misfortune. He had lost control then and slaughtered the titan mercilessly. He had taken a bloodbath in the titan's blood. He became attached to his squad. He trusted them and saved them at the risk of his own life. He shared some good times with them. He never showed his attachments on the outside but inside he craved for their presence. He had lost them too and his heart had become a hollow space. He was numb and he cursed his fate for taking everything away from him in a blink of an eye. He had made his heart a fence which no one could climb. He promised himself that he would not attach with anyone else only to loose them afterwards. His only close friend was Erwin and he also in his own strange way cared about Hange because they wouldn't leave him alone no matter what. He had tried to push them away but they came back full force. They were his family now. They were all he had and they could see right through him.

Now she had come along only for her to tell him that they would separate soon. He promised himself that he won't care about her because she would leave him alone in the near future. He would keep this professional as she wanted it to be. He couldn't believe himself that he had agreed to have a child with her. He had shared himself with her. He didn't want to break in to pieces afterwards. He would not go through the same pain of loosing his loved ones again.

He was watching her from his table in the mess hall. She was sitting with a bunch of brats as he called them. She was with the teal eyed and ocean orbs. He didn't feel a thing but he kept his eyes on her as if spying. Hange was talking non stop with Erwin and he just sipped his black tea from his cup which he was holding in a weird way. He had made her run twenty extra laps. She was beyond pissed. He had made the other cadets watch her run as an example of punishment. He was trying to proove that she meant nothing to him and he won't be doing any favours to her even though she was labelled as his wife. There was some feeling of longing inside his heart but he didn't show it. He couldn't keep his gaze away from her. He felt attached to her but he would never admit it. She was hardly touching her food and was just poking the chicken with her fork. Eren kept a hand over her shoulder and brought her to his chest.

That was it he didn't know what came over him and he made his way to her table. 

"Yeager laps now. Move and keep going until I tell you to stop"  
Eren left as fast as he could while Armin watched the whole scene. Mikasa gave her husband the worst glare and punched the table.

"Why did you do that?'  
"I won't answer any questions Ackerman"  
"You have to answer me Captain"  
She gritted her teeth.

"My office now. You have to help me with the paperwork since now you have officially become my paperwork assistant"

With that said he left her fuming in the mess hall. She would make him pay.


	7. Thread that ties!

The people you loose at some point in time leave you heartbroken. Some leave for good but some do stay. 

You become selfish. You want time to be frozen. You want to cherish every single moment with your loved ones as these moments become memories which can't ever come back.

Levi Ackerman had lost a fair share of these people who meant the world to him. He would not loose anyone anymore. He would protect them with his own life. With a rough past he became strong and was a force to be reckoned with. Whenever he saw those cannibals he tore them to pieces. He slaughtered them mercilessly. He liked the way their blood spilled and he made sure to crush them. 

They had taken everyone he loved away from him. He missed Isabel and Furlan. He had felt home with them. They were the family that he never had. Their bodies lying on the ground had shattered him completely. He loved them way too much and in a blink of an eye they were gone.

His team was the best there was. He had hand picked them himself. They were all skilled and talented. The female titan had killed them and when Levi had seen their dead bodies hanging loosely from the trees or lying in weird positions on the tree barks he had lost his temper. He felt this empty void in his heart. He was dead on the inside. He felt completely numb as if a part of him has been ripped away.

He had stared at Petra Ral's corpse for a while. She had her eyes open and Levi could see right through them. The eyes which once sparkled with hope were now completely lifeless and dull. He knew Petra felt attached to him which was confirmed when her father confronted Levi. He told him that she wanted to marry him and at that very moment it had hurt. It was like someone had cut him open and threw daggers at him.

He missed his mother sometimes. He even missed his uncle but he would never tell that to anyone.

His heart was a chamber of secrets afterall.

Death always seemed to loom wherever he went. It was like it had become Levi's only friend.

He was similar to Mikasa in many ways. She also seemed to hide from this world. She also put on a facade and didn't show any emotions. He thought she must have also gone through hardships to reach here. He knew she loved the teal eyed unconditionally but she was now stuck with him. 

The brat was stupid because he didn't realize her love for him. She saw nothing else but him. Levi saved her many times and prevented her from doing anything reckless which she always did in case of Eren.

Mikasa had reached her stoic husband's office. She didn't want to go inside. She hated him with every fibre of her being well she thought she did. The events of last time played in her mind and she blushed crimson. She then remembered that he had punished her at the training grounds and then humiliated her in the mess hall. She would make him pay.

The sound of knocking brought Levi out of his thoughts. He knew it was her.

In his monotone voice he said.

"Name and business"

"Mikasa and you called me captain"

"Enter"

She entered and saluted him.  
After all they had agreed that they would act professional.

He looked at her from head to toe. She seemed exhausted and her form was stiff. Her posture was still confident though. All his efforts to break her were in vain. She was a tuff cookie to crack. She was fierce. He liked that about her. She was an Ackerman. She was his Ackerman after all. What the hell was he thinking?. He snapped out of his thoughts and silently scolded himself for thinking about her in such a way.

She was his subordinate and she would always remain that way.  
Little did he know he was wrong!

She just stood there watching him lost in his own thoughts. He looked so handsome sitting in the wooden chair. He had his arms crossed and his muscles were visible through his shirt. These arms had held her yesterday. She felt herself grow weak. 

Levi cleared his throat.

"Ackerman"  
"Captain"  
"Are you just going to stand there?"  
"I was waiting for your orders captain"  
She said with bitterness.

He picked up the tone of her voice. She was definitely angry.

"Since when did you become this obedient Ackerman?"  
"Since you started showing your true colours captain"

"Oh really now?"  
She matched his glare.  
"What are my true colours Ackerman?"  
"You are definitely not who you say you are"  
"Who am I then?"  
"You are a self centered and an arrogant man who thinks his cadets are his puppets and you make us do whatever you want on your whim which is making our lives hell. I for one will not stand for that"

Levi pushed his chair back and stood up. He started walking towards her and she stood her ground. She will put him in his place.

"You think that now you have been labelled as my wife you can talk to me however you want?.You think you can cross lines with your superiors?. This will count as insubordination Ackerman. You have forgotten your place. What the hell makes you so special?. What makes you think you will be immune to my orders and punishments?.You are nothing to me"

She had heard that other cadets had faced his wrath before but to hear such harsh words from him right now did hurt her. She won't let it show though.

"Captain why?"  
"Why what Ackerman?"  
"Why did you give me extra laps when we were both late and why did you make Eren go for a run?. He never did anything wrong. You just appeared out of nowhere at my table"

Mikasa looked anywhere but at him.

She could feel his dark aura.

He stepped near her and she could feel his breath on her. 

"I can fucking do whatever I want. You deserved those laps Ackerman. You made me late for the first time in my entire life. I don't give a damn if you as much as kiss the brat but I would appreciate it if you did that behind closed doors. This is the survey corps not some cheap place. Since you are labelled as my wife people do notice but then again they are all pigs"

Mikasa was startled with his reply. He thought I had kissed Eren?.What in the world is he talking about?.

"Never question me Ackerman. I can do things you won't like one bit"

Mikasa looked at him dumb founded.

She was at the loss of words.

She felt her emotions pouring out and to proove him wrong she didn't even realize what she did next. She had lost control over herself..

She placed her lips on his to proove that she only belonged to him....


	8. Silence

When you love someone you should let them know. You should tell them before it is too late. You should make them feel special before the sands of time slip from your hands. You might never know when the next moment would be your last.

The survey corps were always living in turmoil. They knew that the very next moment might be their last. They also had families but the will to protect them burned brighter than the urge to spend more time with them. 

The Ackermans had no family left. They just wanted to save the remaining humans from vanishing.

The sacred bond of marriage tied them in a relationship. They had been forced in to this and now they were a family.

Mikasa didn't know what had come over her when she kissed her husband. She hated him but she felt like she needed to prove his accusations wrong. She wanted to tell him that she only belonged to him and that her heart beats for only him. 

What was this feeling?.What was happening to her?.What kind of control did he have over her?.

The moment her lips touched his he lost all senses. He felt like he needed to take her right now and never let her leave his side. She was awakening feelings inside of him which he loathed as he considered them weakness but in this very moment he was weak. The humanity's stongest soldier was weak for her.

He kissed back savouring her soft pink lips. They moved in a sync. He pushed her back in to the door probably bruising her but he didn't care. She moved her right leg across his midsection bringing him closer.

He put his left hand under her shirt leaving icy touches on her burning skin. She was breathtaking and beautiful. She was his wife and he could touch her however he wanted.

He would have continued if not for the heavy banging on the door. The loud noise brought him back to reality. He opened his eyes and the desire to finish what he started was still there but he had to control himself. He had to let go although he didn't want too.

He removed his lips from hers and kept his hand back in place. She was panting hard and her cheeks were bright red. He took a few steps back and she would have lost her balance if it wasn't for the door knob. She was staggering and her condition was disheveled.

She glanced at her counter part and saw his grumpy demeanour returning.

"Shorty would you open the door?. I have some documents for you to sign"

That voice belonged to the crazy Hange. Mikasa was furious at herself for loosing control. She felt her blood boiling. How could she stoop so low as to let herself kiss him?.

"Would you fucking move or you plan on standing there for the rest of the day?"

She didn't want to respond. She just huffed and moved aside. She didn't meet his gaze as she felt guilty.

Levi opened the front door and looked at his fellow squad leader. He was very pissed at the brunette for disturbing him.

"What the hell do you want shitty glasses?"

"I have been knocking on the door for a while now shorty. What were you doing?"

"That is none of your concern"

Her eyes landed on the black haired woman and she instantly knew what had happened because Mikasa seemed flustered.

She moved to the midget and raised her eyebrows.

"So you two making me an aunt soon?"

This caused both the Ackermans to look at the enthusiast.

Their cheeks turned red and they were both out of words.

"Get the hell away from me shitty glasses and no we don't plan on doing any of that so keep your mind out of the gutter"

"Hehehehehehe"

"Why are you laughing you crazy bitch?"

"You would have to do that Levi since the government would go to any extent to have kids from the humanity's strongest"

"Shut the fuck up and get out before I lose my mind you idiotic woman"

Mikasa blushed crimson.

" I will leave Levi but you should sign these papers and when you are done take them back to Erwin"

Hange walked towards his table and kept a bundle of papers there. As she passed Mikasa she murmured so slowly that only the ravenette could hear.

"Take care of him as he is a good man"

With that said she took her leave shutting the door behind her. The silence was deafening. 

"Oi brat what did she say to you?"

Mikasa played her words in her mind.

She kept looking at the floor. 

Levi sighed.

He cleared his throat.

"Ackerman get the hell out"

Her feet moved on her own accord and she felt the room suffocating her. She had to get out of here.

She turned to leave but stopped at his harsh voice.

"Ackerman clean the entire first floor. I want it sparkling. Don't slack off and no dinner for you"

Mikasa gritted her teeth but remained silent and walked out without another word. She was in agony. One side wanted her to kiss him again and the other wanted to bury him alive. She wanted to sort everything out. She slammed the door hard. Maybe some cleaning might help.


	9. Jealousy

The heart is a deep ocean of secrets as it holds the most sacred jewels. They are not the diamonds and pearls but the moments of our precious life. The memories are the pieces that can be taken out from our jewellery box to reminisce about our past. 

Levi's heart is a deep well where the water can reach depth of one's soul. The captain has already lost so many people in the past. If you would take a part of his heart it would ooze blood. The crimson droplets of his beloved comrades and friends would pour like fresh honey. The difference is that there would be no bees around it just some old ghosts which would haunt him till the last of his days.

This girl who was his student and had arrived just a little while ago was tugging at his heart strings. She was playing a rhythm which only he could hear. She was his wife. She was Mikasa Levi Ackerman. Ackerman huh! It sounds awful! It sounds weird! Wait isn't that her name already?. What had changed? Yeah just the Levi part. He was her husband now.

Levi was sitting in his old rustic chair with his chin in hand. He was lost in thought about his new wife. He was thinking how to deal with all of this. His mind was in turmoil. He had a calm demeanour on the outside but a storm was raging inside. He wanted to kill her. She was doing this to him. She was making him feel. She was making him care. She was a feeling. She was everything.

He had told her to clean the entire first floor without any help. At first Mikasa had been angry and upset but cleaning was keeping her mind off things. She was disappointed in herself for falling for him. She just couldn't control herself. She had to get this over with. She had to give him a kid and then she would part ways. She would go back to live on her own. She can't go any further. It has to end.

She had been mopping the floor and a loud thud brought her back to reality. She was quite pleased with her work. The place was sparkling all according to his standards. She saw the teal eyed on the floor. He had slipped as a little soap was still left on the ground.

She dropped the mop.

"Oh my god Eren are you okay?. I am so sorry".

Eren gazed at the black haired woman and took her hand as she offered.

" Hey Mikasa I am fine. You didn't come to the mess hall so I and Armin went searching for you"

Eren stood and looked at Mikasa.

" Sorry Eren I had captain trouble and now I am being punished"

Eren raised an eyebrow.

"He still punishes you?. You are his wife. How can he be so cruel?"

That word weighed heavily on her very soul.

Tears she didn't know were there a while ago threatened to spill.

" I am his subordinate first and a member of the corps. The same rules apply to everyone Eren"

"Well that is captain Levi for you. At least let me help you"

"No! I don't want you to be punished too so leave"

Eren took the mop and winked at her.

"Come on just like old times"

Mikasa felt blood rushing to her fragile heart. Would she ever get past this man?.

Eren kissed her cheek and Mikasa blushed crimson.

Unfortunately the grey eyed man had witnessed this and he was in pure rage. He was usually calm but something stirred inside of him. He would crush Eren and take his wife away. He was in fury and didn't know what came over him.

He thought that he had been a little hard on her so he brought dinner for her only for him to see her with her old flame. He dropped the bento box on the ground and yelled.

"Jeager what the hell are you doing here?"

All the air left Mikasa's body at that very moment.

Eren turned to his captain while Mikasa didn't have the courage to turn to her husband. She was shaking and felt so guilty as if she had been caught in a bad act.

"Captain Mikasa didn't turn up for dinner so I and Armin were looking for her"

Levi clenched his fists and banged on the nearby wall.

He gave Eren one of his killing looks. Eren gulped and knew if Levi moved it would be the end for him.

"Leave Jeager now"

"Captain.."

"I said now"

Eren fled as quickly as possible. 

His footsteps echoed in the hallway.

Mikasa didn't have any time to register when Levi moved and took her hand. He went to the nearby closet and shut the door hard. He then pushed Mikasa on the door causing her to yelp. He placed both hands on the side of her head. She could hear his laboured breaths and the pounding of her own heart. She dared to look in the abyss and only found herself staring. She was scared as he had the same fire burning in his grey orbs when he crushed the titans. She was shaking like a leaf. 

She didn't know what the storm would bring. Would it bring rain or would it bring tornadoes?.....


	10. Turmoil

Love is patient and love is kind. Love comes when we least expect it. Life is a cycle of giving love. The more you give the more you receive. Many people are fighting unknown battles and inner demons that is why love is the only solution for happiness. 

Levi had Mikasa trapped in between the closet door and himself. He had his hands on the either side of her head. His breaths were laboured and he had this fire burning in his steely grey orbs. He was so angry that he could kill this woman right here and now. She had messed up his mind in the worst ways possible. He was in turmoil and he just wanted to get rid of this feeling clenching his insides. He had promised himself that it was just a damn arrangement and nothing more but everytime she was with that brat she ignited sentiments of desire in his heart.

She had broken wall after wall that he put in front of her. She had reached him in one way or another whether be her fighting style or retorting to his every remark. 

When he saw that brat kissing something that belonged to him he had lost it. He wanted nothing more than to kill the teal eyed and the woman who is his wife. He stared in to the grey orbs which were filled with different emotions. He knew her way too well to not know what they were. They were of guilt, grief, longing and fright. She was scared of him as he felt her shivering. Well that is good and she should be afraid because no one crosses Levi Ackerman. He won't let her win at any cost. He was still her superior and she had to follow his every order.

He would make her life hell as she is making his for every single time she is in his presence. He inched closer to her and Mikasa held her breath. She felt like he was going to slaughter her just like the titans. She had never seen her husband like this before. He was different and she could feel it.

He moved his mouth near her right ear.

Levi spoke in an authoritative tone which gave her goosebumps.

"You enjoy this don't you brat"

She didn't know what to say.

"You are making me go insane. You are messing me up and I already told you that if you cross me I won't be so lenient"

She was stuttering.

"He..i.ch..ou.."

Levi yelled at the top of his lungs and banged the wall on the side of her head.

"Heichou what?"

She nearly jumped when he threw a punch at the wall.

She still didn't answer.

Levi was enraged as this little piece of shit was ignoring him. He wanted her to tell him everything. He wanted her to confess that she still liked Eren so he could fight with Erwin and the so called government pigs who think that they can control his life. He will not go through the pain of loosing someone ever again. He would go against this arrangement and leave her before she does.

He held her chin tightly enough to leave a bruise and made her look at him.

"Listen here you shitty ass prick I have had enough of you playing around. You think you can get on my last nerves and easily win?. Answer me when I am talking to you"

This time she looked in to his eyes and was lost in the abyss. He had seen Eren kissing her cheek and is upset because of what. He himself told me that I have complete freedom and I haven't done anything wrong I mean i didn't initiate it. Why is he making such a big fuss?. Mikasa had all these thoughts running inside her head and with a little bravery she replied.

"You told me that I had complete freedom to do whatever I wanted. Why are you making such a big deal of it?.This is just an arrangement right and we will go our separate ways soon enough"

Levi was furious as he listened to her. Her words had stung deeper than any blade. It cut his heart inside out. He knew about her feelings but wasn't aware that listening to them would hurt so damn much.

He didn't know what came over him and he held a fistful of her hair causing Mikasa to yelp.

He kissed her hard and didn't let her get comfortable. He bit her lower lip as blood oozed out and stained his shirt. He didn't care about the damn filth right now. He continued to savour her soft lips which had turned crimson and swollen. He wanted to hurt her just like she had hurt him right now.

He pushed her back in to the closet door and Mikasa's back stung. She tried to push him away but he grasped her wrists and held them above her head.

His whisper held depths of unpromised punishments. His tone was dangerous and she knew why they called him the humanity's strongest soldier. 

" You think you can cross me you little shit. You think you have freedom Ackerman well you are wrong. You have pushed my buttons so far but now I have had my limit. I am not creating a fuss you brat. I already told you that you can't do shit in public. You think we can go our separate ways this easily well you are wrong. I thought I would leave you too but now I won't let you out without making your life hell. I will make you suffer till this arrangement ends. I was lenient but this little show had me thinking that you are still my student. I have complete authority over you. Now you will stand, walk and even breath when I tell you to. If you don't I will hurt your precious Eren just like I did in the court and that is a beautiful promise. I am a man of my word huh Mikasa"

The last words were spilled with bitterness and she knew that she can't win against him.

He brought her face closer to his. She hadn't felt so helpless ever since she was a kid. She had found her perfect match. She was just like him. She was stubborn and abrasive. She was his exact copy but now he held authority over her and she had no choice but to oblige.

He screamed.

"Do you understand?"

Mikasa's lip stung and she nodded.

"Good and now we finish what we started. The game you started dear Mikasa"

"Heichou"

He took her hand and opened the closet door with such force that it was nearly ripped off its hinges.  
He held her arm in an aggressive manner and pushed her along the hall ways. Everyone saluted the captain but were shocked to see Mikasa bleeding and found her disheveled appearance weird too. No one spoke a single word as they were aware of their captain's anger. He had a look which could kill if anyone tried to cross him. Mikasa let him drag her and she felt tears starting to form in her eyes.

He reached their quarters and pushed her inside. He shut the door and its noise echoed in the hall ways.

He took calculated steps towards her and held her waist. 

"Now you will do as I say brat. No noise, no complaints and no remarks"

She gulped.

She had really pushed him too far...


End file.
